She loved him
by reichs3
Summary: Calleigh gets hurt in more than one way and Eric is there to heal her in both. Fluff HIPHUGGERS!
1. Bad day

Veronica Smalls was as usual taking her morning walk. Although everyone knew the only reason she walked was so she could get the dirt on all of her neighbors, they all seemed to just ignore her noisiness like you ignore a buzzing fly. This morning started just as normal as any other, and as she turned the corner off her street she saw Maggie Newlands door open. As any noisy neighbor would she walked up the steps. She knocked on the door saying "Maggie are you there it's Veronica from down the street." When no one answered she walked in and saw Maggie laying facedown in her own blood. She let out a shrill scream that had the neighbors running over to see what happened. Veronica shakily took Maggie's pulse and determined she was dead. Then grabbed her cell and called 911.

The morning hadn't started very good for Miami's CSI's. A double homicide and a murder in the best part of town. Ryan and Natalia had drawn the short stick and were on their way to the double homicide. Calleigh and Eric were on their way to Coconut Grove and Eric didn't seem in a very good mood. The drive was quiet and awkward as Calleigh tried to make everything a bit better saying in the sweetest voice she could come up with " Eric are you alright because if you aren't I'll be glad to do this scene on my own." "I'm fine" Eric responded in a not all too nice way.

Calleigh gave up and decided to leave well enough alone. Eric couldn't help noticing the slightly hurt look on Calleigh's face.

"I'm sorry Calleigh" Eric said.

"Really I'm fine, just worried about you" said Calleigh. She tried to fix her expression from hurt to encouraging but she wasn't really succeeding.

They had reached the crime scene and Calleigh reached out and stroked his cheek. Eric's expression softened at Calleigh's touch. "I'm fine but if anything's bothering me I'll come to you" he said a bit discouraged.

"That's all I ask" she responded with a beautifully radiant smile that made Eric stare at her in awe.

They unloaded their gear and walked into Maggie Newlands house. She was lying in front of the coffee table and there was a book open on the couch. It didn't look like there had been a struggle. Calleigh went over to where Alexx Woods was already working. Alexx was Miami's medical examiner and one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. "Baby girl here didn't have a chance" Alexx said.

Calleigh asked "Alexx how did she die"

"No way to tell till I get her on my table, but my best guess is blunt force trauma to the head." she responded.

"Thanks Alexx" Calleigh said.

Eric had been walking around the crime scene during the conversation when all of a sudden Calleigh's cell rang.

"Duquense" she said as she answered her cell.

"Jake..." she said.

Then she turned to Eric and Alexx and said" I'll be just a minute"

Calleigh turned and walked out the door laughing and smiling. Eric's face took on a sour look but he kept working.

He picked up a slightly blood covered statue from the floor and went over to Alexx.

"Could this have killed her?" he asked.

"I don't know it, could have, I won't know till autopsy" she replied.

"Ok, thanks Alexx." he said.

Alexx started packing up her stuff and Eric went back to processing the room.

"Eric can you help me with this?" Alexx asked as she picked up her gear.

"Can you wait a minute I'm a little busy" Eric replied in a not to nice tone. Alexx motioned to a uniformed officer who helped her instead. Alexx who was a bit stunned from Eric's rebuke, slowly made her way to the van. Running into Calleigh, on her way out, she was shocked just by the way Alexx looked. As she walked back into the crime scene, Eric slowly turned around and asked sarcastically "How was Jake?"

"Fine and how's it going in here?" responded Calleigh who was always quick to get off the Jake topic.

"Just finished in here but I don't think there's much left to do" he answered.

"Wow you're quick"

"Thanks"

"I think I'm going to head back to the lab, do you need a ride?" she asked.

"I'm going to finish up here so I'll just meet there"

"Ok and I'll handle the autopsy" she added quickly as she walked out the door. Calleigh opened the trunk of the hummer to put her kit in when all of a sudden there came the sound of a shot being fired. Calleigh quickly grabbed her gun and ran for cover. After they had re-secured the scene she went into the house and seeing that everything was fine ran to the hummer and quickly drove away.


	2. At the lab

Back at the lab Calleigh had taken the DNA evidence to Maxine in DNA and the trace evidence to the trace lab then set out for the morgue. When she walked into autopsy 1 she found Alexx hunched over the table.

"Hey Alexx"

"Hey Calleigh, come over here and I'll give you COD and TOD" Alexx answered. Calleigh quickly walked over to where Alexx was working.

"Ok how did she die?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head"

"And TOD"

"Around 10:00 this morning"

"The 911 call came in around 10:30-10:45 ish"

"Thanks Alexx" she added

"Calleigh wait I have to ask you something"

"Ok shoot"

"What's wrong with Eric he doesn't seem to be himself lately, he's sad and not very friendly?"

"Yeah he is I guess but I don't know why"

"What makes you think I'd know" she added.

"Well aren't you two going out?"

"We're not going out what would make you think that?"

"I don't know it seems like you are and anyway you'd make a great couple."

Calleigh turns to go but Alexx spied the blush on her cheeks and the huge smile on her face. As she walked out the door she turned and said "Thanks again Alexx for everything"

Calleigh decided that she was going to have a serious heart-to- heart with Eric. On her way up to the lab she saw Jake and then started to walk over to him when all of a sudden a small blonde came out of the restroom and walked over to Jake. He turned and sees the blonde, smiles reaches out to grab her hand then pulls her towards him. They talk for a minute till the blonde kisses him. They share a passionate kiss. Calleigh watched all of this then runs quickly back to the lab. Eric who's now looking for Calleigh finds her crying in the break room. He walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"Calleigh what's wrong?"

"I saw… I saw... I saw Jake kissing another girl" she says, sobbing even harder after saying this. Eric put his arm around her and held her till she stopped crying. At this point barely controlling his rage towards Jake at and vowing that he would personally kill him.

When she finally stopped crying she said" I was supposed to be asking you if you were alright."

"What?"

"You just don't seem to be yourself lately"

"Well things just don't seem to be going my way lately"

Eric's still holding Calleigh who seems to have recovered but neither of them seemed ready to let go of each other.

"Like what?" she asks looking up at him.

"Well for starters the girl I love won't go out with me...and... Calleigh I love you I know I can always count on you and trust you with anything" he said looking down at her. There was an awkward silence till she smiled and looked right into Eric's eyes and said "I love you too". They sat there staring at each other till Ryan came in and told them they better get back to work before Stetler finds them. They both got up and headed for one of the labs many rooms. They both tried going over the case but they both had this look on their faces and keep making eye contact so in the end it didn't really work. They decided to go back to the crime scene. Before they left they had a heart-to-heart.

"Calleigh you have to tell him"

"I know I just feel like if I don't tell him and he finds out it will make him feel worse." Eric started to laugh but managed to say" But then you'll feel bad and I don't want that."

"Your right I'll tell him before we leave" Eric couldn't help noticing the slightly pained and stressed look on her face so he took her in his arms.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" he said through clenched teeth. Her head whipped up and anger flared in her eyes.

"I'm going to do it no matter what you say"

"Good because I didn't actually mean that"

"Let's go" she said rolling her eyes. They proceeded to the elevator and went down towards the ground floor. As soon as they got off Calleigh spotted Jake.

"You better go to the hummer and could you take my kit?"

"Of course "

"Met you at the car?"

"Yah, just hurry ok"

"Ok, I will" She proceed over to Jake, took a deep breath and then he kissed her. She pushed him back disgusted, he looked hurt and confused.

"Jake it's over"

"What, is this a joke?"

"No"

"Why "

"I think you know why but why don't I give you a hit she's blonde"

His face drained of color and Calleigh realized there were probably more than just the blonde. Overcome with anger she slapped him then her cell rang.

"Duquense" she answered.

"I'm almost done, ok love you" she said into the phone.

"Who was that? "He asked.

"None of your business"

"It was Eric wasn't it "

"I swear to god Calleigh if you're with Eric I'll kill him" he continued.

"Jake calm down"

"Calleigh..."

"No, I don't want to hear it. It's Over I have to go" she said. As she turned to go he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Jake" But he wouldn't let go.

"I mean it Jake" she said in a scared but firm voice. He let go and she walked to the door got in car and they drove off.


	3. At the crime scene

"Eric, I'm worried he seemed really mad and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Calleigh will you go out with me?" he said as if he hadn't heard what she just said.

"Yes, Of Course I will" she said. They got out of the hummer and walked into the house. They both got out their flashlights and walked through the murder.

"So Maggie's in her living room reading when the doorbell ring she gets up to answer it then…" Calleigh started

"Maybe after she answered the door she invited the murderer in then turned her back and bam they killed her."

"Yah but let's look upstairs" So they started up the stairs.

"I'll take the bathroom" said Calleigh

"I've got the office" They worked in silence for a while till Calleigh let out a yelp.

"Calleigh are you ok?" Eric called. When she didn't answer he ran into the bathroom. She was on the floor cradling her hand.

"Calleigh what happened?"

"I slipped and fell"

"Let me see"

"Eric it hurts" she said softly. Eric looked at her face a web of pain.

"Honey it will be ok just let me see" Eric gently examined her hand.

"Calleigh it's just badly twisted" he said.

"Then why is it bleeding" she asked. He hadn't noticed the blood but now he did and he took a closer look and realized in her fall she had broken some glass which was now stuck in her wrist.

"Honey this is going to hurt"

"Ok" she said.

"Just hold on to my arm and don't look at it."

"Do it quick ok" she said and he saw the pain and fear on her face.

"I will never hurt you ever do you understand"

"Yes" and as she said this and the pain and fear seemed to disappear from her face.

"Ok 1, 2, 3"

"Owww"

"Done, are you ok?" He asked as he looked up he got the answer. Calleigh was looking at Eric with adoration and affection. Eric reached out and pulled Calleigh's face towards him and kissed her. They shared a very long and passionate kiss. When they both finally pulled away they sat with foreheads touching till both of their breathing went back to normal.

"Thank you"

"For what"

"For taking care of me"

"I'll always take care of you" Calleigh's smile could have lit up the globe after that comment.

"Why don't we head back to the lab?"

"Ok, but we need to stop by my place first."

"That's fine because I want to get your hand wrapped up" he said but at that moment she tried to get up.

"Cal stay put I'll get everything"

So she leaned back against the wall in the bathroom and closed her eyes because all of a sudden her head was pounding like drums in a parade. Eric had finished in the office before the accident so he went to collect his stuff from the bedroom. He quickly packed everything up and went back to the bathroom to find Calleigh wavering between conscious and unconscious. Although he was concerned about her he decided to pack up her stuff then come back to get her. So he packed all of her stuff up including the broken container then took it all back to the hummer. Then he went back up to the bathroom and picked Calleigh up and started down towards the car. He put her into the front seat and started the car. The movement of the car woke up Calleigh who didn't seem to know where she was.

"Don't worry Cal you're in the car and we're on the way to your house" She didn't move very much because the pounding had resumed in her head.

"Eric you're the best" she said as she took his hand.

"Do you want still want to go out tonight?"

"Of course I do that's why we're going to my house"

"Well perfect timing because we just arrived"

"Eric can you help me out of the car"

"Yah of course but honey are you ok?"

"Yah I'm just a bit wobbly from my accident."

"Ok, but I'm carrying you inside you got it"

"I got it" she said. So he scooped her up and walked to the door.

"Sweetheart where's your key?"

"Oh I'll get it" she said as she handed it to him. He opened the door and walked into the house and he immediately stiffened. Calleigh who had buried her head in his shoulder noticed the immediate change and lifted her head to his face and said.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Your place "he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh My Gosh Eric I'm so sorry I should have come in myself."

"It's ok let's just hurry." He said as he put her down.

"Ok can you get my suitcase out of the closet and some of the aspirin from the counter?"

"Sure"

"I promise I'll hurry" she said as she ran into her room. She packed all her clothes, jewelry, shoes and everything else. After she was done packing she grabbed some boxes and ran through the house grabbing stuff and throwing it into the boxes. After about five or six suitcases she was ready to go, but her head was still throbbing and Eric handed her the pills and some water.

"Thank-you and Eric can I stay at your house?" He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her.

"What do you think?"

"I think you are going to have a great night" she said mysteriously as she walked out the door. Eric just stood there starring at her for about five minutes till he finally came back to reality. He loaded the suitcases into the hummer then he realized he wouldn't have enough room in his car for all of her luggage. He walked back to the car slightly dazed and when he opened the car door Calleigh's smile totally snapped him out of his daze. As soon as he started the car Calleigh reached for his hand. When they reached the lab she went in and Eric headed for his house.


	4. The date

When he got there he unloaded the luggage and put it in his room. Thanks to his cleaning lady his house was neat, tidy and clean. He put new towels in the bathroom and unloaded the dishwasher, then changed his clothes. Eric had chosen a simple black pant and jacket combo with a plain white button up underneath slightly open at the top with a pair of black dress shoes. His house was ready and now he was so he headed back to the lab. Back at the lab Calleigh had finished up the Maggie Newlands's homicide and after cleaning everything up then went to the locker room to get ready. For this very important date Calleigh had chosen a knee length red dress with deep cleavage in the back and a medium length cleavage in the front. First of all she redid her make-up and then she slightly curled her hair and added a barrette. Then she put on her red stilettos and some simple dangles. She had decided against more jewelry because it would have overwhelmed the outfit. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door frame and she turned to see Eric looking absolutely gorgeous. When he saw Calleigh he almost couldn't breathe.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Cal" he managed.

"You don't look that bad yourself" she replied still blushing from his compliment.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep" she says grabbing her purse and they walk out together.

Eric decided to surprise Calleigh by not telling her the name of the restaurant. They go in and talk about anything and everything having the time of their lives and clearly in love. As they're walking towards the car and Jake appears and tries to get to Calleigh but Eric steps in his way. Jake punches Eric and tries to knock him down but Eric ducks so he tries again. Eric tells Calleigh to run to the car and call Horatio. Calleigh finally getting a hold of Horatio tells him what happened and he rushes over with a patrol car. In the meantime Eric hold's Jake down and waits for Horatio to get there. Horatio finally arrives and a uniform arrests Jake for assault. Horatio goes over to Calleigh and Eric and ask what happened and they told him.

"We just came here for dinner and were walking out when Jake came out of nowhere and tried to attack Calleigh" Eric explained.

"Why would he want to do that?" Horatio asks Calleigh.

"It's because I broke up with him today and he's not over it" she replies.

"I trust you guys but you know Stetler's going to be snooping around and try to blame this on you. He'll also try to prove that Eric started it; you know the new rule about colleagues can't be seeing each other and he'll defiantly use that against you. So just be careful what you say around him." Horatio warned them.

"We will" Eric replied.

Calleigh and Eric leave together happy but a bit shaken up over it all. When they got back to Eric's place they were both a bit shaken up. Eric suggested a movie to calm them down. Calleigh agreed then went to his bedroom to change. She put on a black and pink laced nightgown that reached just above the knee with the matching robe. Eric had shed his jacket, shoes and shirt. When Calleigh walked back into the room Eric's breath caught in his throat and he could do was stare. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked with a slightly hurt look on her face. He sat down at the opposite end then reached his arms out and grabbed her. When she was situated on his lap he started the movie.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on the movie with you wearing that?" he asked.

"You aren't" she said her voice low and husky.

His eyes went wide as she reached up and placed a hand on the back of his neck. She pulled him down towards her and they met halfway. Then spent the rest of the night showing each other how they loved each other. The next day Calleigh woke up to an empty bed. She was also quite aware how tried she was. So she wrapped the sheet around her and walked into the kitchen to find Eric cooking breakfast. Seeing Eric had reminded her last night and her face went extremely red. She walked up and kissed him on the cheek and he turned around.

"Buenos Dias" she said.

"Good Morning to you to sleeping beauty"

"I'll be right back" she said. Eric turned back to making pancakes.

"Eric"

"Yah" He said as he turned around.

Calleigh stood there wearing a pink and black laced nightgown that went to her knees and a matching robe that she had been wearing the night before. He just stood there awed and mystified. She came over and wrapped her arms around his neck then went in for the kiss. They had breakfast then went to get ready for work which was hard since the keep flirting and kissing the whole time. When they were finally ready for work they had about ten minutes to get there and it only took five so for the next five minutes were spent in the bedroom kissing very passionately. Calleigh was being greedy and Eric let her as they kissed each other. Then they got in the car. Eric drove and Calleigh held his hand and they were completely happy till they got to work. Calleigh and Eric found their assignments and headed out for their crime scene.

When they get there Alexx says "Why don't you do look happy but I heard about last night and it must have been a huge scare."

"How did you know about that" Calleigh asked slightly unnerved.

"Honey I know everything" Alexx says

"That just goes to show how crazy people are sometimes" says Eric.

"Well I am glad you guys are all right I never did like Jake." says Alexx

"Thanks" Eric replies then walks away to start processing to scene. When Eric's out of earshot Calleigh says "Thanks for the advice you gave me yesterday"

"No problem that's what friends are for plus I just couldn't stand seeing you two work together every day and never even mention how you felt about each other." says Alexx.

"Well I probably better get back to the lab, Eric's running fingerprints and Stetler just came in he says we need to talk so goodbye Alexx and thanks again for the advice."

"No problem baby" she replied. Back at the lab Stetler ambushed Eric by saying "We need to talk about your altercation with Jake Berkeley last night."

" OK but I did nothing wrong, Jake came up and tried to attack Calleigh and me so I stepped in front of him to prevent him from harming Calleigh and then he punched me. After he attempted to push me down but I ducked and pushed him in self defense. Then a patrol car arrived and took him into custody. After that all we did was go home."Eric responded.

"Well Mr. Berkeley claims you started the fight" Stetler fires back.

"Well I assure you that is not what happened. Why don't you go ask Calleigh Duquense what happened she was next to me when it occurred."

"I will do that but you are under tactical review for the mean time." Stetler says. Eric sees Calleigh in the break room and tells her what happened

"Ok I am going straight to Stetler and telling him what I saw." So Calleigh marches up to Stetler.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your career Jake Berkeley would have killed me if Eric would not have been brave enough to step in he saved my life! I suggest instead of trying to find every little mistake that the people that serve and protect this city make you help them for a change. Eric is the best CSI I have ever seen and you need to take him off review!" she raves.

Stetler replies "Well that is very sweet of you but this is my job and until I finish a formal investigation he remains under the microscope. As you know he has had a lot of issues in his past and I frankly don't trust him"

" Like you said his past he went through moments you could never handle. You insulting him proves even more of your cowardly character." Calleigh replies.

"Well you can think whatever you want Ms. Duquense. And oh you can tell him that he will also be transferred to nightshift next rotation because as you know we have a new policy on colleagues seeing each other and sense you to seem to be involved he has to be transferred."

"You know what I will transfer to night shift he has already been through enough." She replies

"Fine I'll inform Horatio that you will be working for the nightshift next rotation." Calleigh walked away from Stetler with tears in her eyes and when she turned the corner she ran into Natalia.

"Calleigh what's wrong?" Natalia asks. So Calleigh told her everything that had happened.

"I can't believe Stetler would sink that low. Just keep doing what you think is right and hopefully it will all work out. You know I still have some connections with the FBI, I can see what I can do because this is completely irrational" she said

"No don't worry about it we don't need any more people looking into our lab and Eric's and my personal lives. We will figure it out but thank you for trying to help. You're a great friend"

"If you need anything just let me know" Natalia replied, as she walked away.

Calleigh went to find Eric who was in the break room finding something to eat. She snuck up behind him and kissed his neck. He turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist and at the same time pulled her closer.

"We need to talk" she said all of a sudden serious.

"Uh-oh, about what?"

"Let's go for a walk" she responded as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door.

Eric wasn't having it and wanted to talk it out here and now, until he saw Jake out if the corner of his eye. He bent down and kissed Calleigh who was all too happy to reciprocate. Then he gave up and she pulled him towards the elevators with a smile on her face. Outside the sun was shining and Calleigh was in a great mood. Eric noticed the way the sun caught in her hair and turned it gold and he told her so. She turned and unleashed the full power of her smile on him. Then it was down to business, she began to tell her story when all of a sudden a shot rang out in the plaza. It was like everything was in slow motion as Calleigh whipped around her gun then she fell to the ground. She'd been shot in the leg. Not caring for his own safety he ran over and immediately applied pressure to the wound using his shirt until he could call emergency for help.


	5. Injury

When rescue arrived they quickly loaded her into the ambulance and rushed her to the ER. Eric follows behind in the hummer, looking extremely anxious. When they get to the ER they try to stop the bleeding but it was slow going and after about two hours they finally stopped it. By then whole team was waiting in the lobby pacing and looking around anxiously till the doctor finally came out.

"She's lost a lot of blood but fortunately we were able to stop the bleeding before it was too late. I have to warn you, though she's extremely fragile right now and is ordered on complete bed rest until further notice. Do you all understand?" he asks.

"Yes but can we see her now?" Horatio asks.

"Yes, but don't get her too excited." He says as he leaves the room.

Horatio, Alexx, Ryan, Natalia and Eric all quickly walk to Calleigh's room to see her. When they get into the room they all ask how she's feeling. She tells them she's fine and but the medicine makes her sleepy. Eric goes over to stand by the bed side and realizing they want privacy the team quietly slips out.

"Do you need anything?" he asks.

"No if you are here I am fine." she responds.

He promptly bends down and kisses her. She responds with a radiant smile. Out in the hall Ryan says" Ok we need to find who did this. I am going to head over to the crime scene and see if I can get any evidence of the shooter.

"I'll go with him" says Natalia

"Ok that's fine tell me what you find." says Horatio.

"I need to get back to the morgue" says Alexx.

Eric now lying next to Calleigh looked at his watch and realized that he really had to go then his cell rang as if on cue.

"Delko" he answered.

"Hey H what's up"

"Really, thanks H I owe you one" Finished with his call he looked over at Calleigh and gave her his most dazzling smile.

"Good news?"She asked. "I'm all yours for as long as it takes for you to get better"

"Really, Eric I love you so much thank-you"

"I love you too more than you'll ever know" She smiled as she burrowed her head deeper into Eric's shoulder.

Ryan and Natalia had gone back to the crime scene to find some evidence. Ryan found a casing and belonging to a 9mil he bagged it and tells Natalia what he found. Natalia find a footprint on the ground next to a tree.

"Look at where this footprint is. This tree would have given the shooter a perfect line of site." She says.

"Your right let's get this back to the lab and see if it can get us anywhere."

So they went back to the lab and ran the casing through IBIS and got a hit. The casing belongs to a 45 caliber Smith and Weston. The gun was registered to a Rick Johnson. They go pick him up for questioning and bring him back to the MDPD. Detective Frank Tripp is the one who interrogates him.

"Why did you shoot at one of our officers today?" he asks.

"I didn't shoot at anybody." He replies.

"Right, we found a casing that belongs to your gun at the crime scene you moron. We already know you did it. So why don't you stop lying and tell me why you did it."

Johnson replied "Ok fine I did shoot but I meant to hit the guy she was with. Some guy hired me he said if I shot him he would give me 50 grand."

"Ok well who hired you?"

"I don't know he just came up and made a deal with me."

"Well can you describe him, do you know his name?"

" He had dark hair medium build, medium height and a messed up lip"

"Ok, the officer take him to booking." Frank walked out of the room a bit confused and startled. "Hey, what did you find out?" So he told her everything from denying it to telling him he was hired to kill Eric.

"We need to find who hired him and quick."

"Who would want to kill Eric... gezz?" "Did you hear the description it's Jake to a T"

"Oh My Gosh you're right but Horatio isn't going to go to happy about this."

"I'm going to go call him now" she added.

"I'm going to put out an APB on his car then swing by his house" Frank said.

Back at the hospital Calleigh had just woken up to find Eric in a serious conversation with the doctor.

"Eric" she said in a confused and questioning way.

"I'm right here sweetheart. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"I think I've got something here" she said pointing to her neck, cheek area. He bent down to look and she sideswiped him into a kiss. He kissed her back then took his hand to brush away a few stray hairs, then took hers and it didn't look like he would ever let go.

"Doctor when will I be able to take her home?" Eric asked.

"A day or two just so we know everything's ok and she on strict bed rest for at least four or five days."

"Thank-you for saving her"

"I'm just glad to see she's in such great hands because she'll be a little needy for the next week or so"

"I expected nothing less" Eric said as the doctor left.

"Can I borrow your cell to call my dad mine just died?" She asked.

"Of course, here you go" he said as he handed her the phone. So Calleigh called her dad and told him what happened. He told her he would be right over and when he walks into the room he sees Eric sitting next to Calleigh on the bed rubbing her arm and she's cuddled up against him.

"Oh and who might this young man be?" he asked.

"Oh hey dad." She replies. He walks over to the bed and Eric jumps off.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but the doctor says I to stay another day or two"

"Well I'm glad you're ok" he said "but who is this?" he asks turning to Eric.

"I'm Eric Delko sir. I uh work with Calleigh."

"Dad we're kind of seeing each other." She says.

"Oh well I'm glad you finally have such a fine young man to be with" he responds. He seemed a bit wobbly and unstable after saying this.

"Dad are you ok?"

"You've been drinking haven't you? God and I can't even take you home. Why would you do this? Today of all days." She continued.

"I had a little something but I am fine." when he says this he falls into the chair next to her bed. "Don't worry about me I can drive myself home."

"No you can't, I can't even believe you drove here without getting into an accident." She raved. "Why don't I take your dad home" Eric said

"I don't want you to have to deal with him. When he gets like this he can be pretty crazy."

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll take him home. Then swing by the lab to see how the investigation is going. Then I'll come back here." He said.

"Honey just be careful. I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you" she said. He leaned over and kissed her and in her ear she whispered "I always am" he said with a wink, and went to take her father home. After he had safely deposited Calleigh's dad he headed for the lab. When he got there he went to Horatio to see what they have gotten so far.

"We have the shooter in custody but he claims that he was hired to shoot. But he was hired to shoot you not Calleigh. But I don't think it is a good idea for you to get involved in the case anymore then what I have told you."

"Ok H what do you want me to do" he asked.

"Right now you should just..." but Horatio was interrupted by Eric's cell.

"Delko" he answered.

"It's the hospital we're sorry to tell you that when we initially were stitching up Ms. Duquesne's wound we didn't see all of the internal bleeding and when the nurse went to check on her she was passed out and the bleeding had started again so she is back in the emergency room and the doctor's are trying to stop it. If you could come as soon as possible that would be best."


	6. Recovery

"Who was that?" H asked.

"It was the hospital I need to get back there immediately. Apparently they didn't realize the extent of the bleeding and now she's unconscious and their trying to stop the bleeding again." "Eric go I'll tell everyone else and we'll meet you there as soon as possible. "He said to Eric's back.

Meanwhile Frank has gone to Jakes home and found him there. So he took him back to MDPD to interrogate him.

"Did you hire someone to shoot at Eric and Calleigh today?" Frank asked.

"No why would I do that" he said.

"I don't know why anyone would do that but it doesn't mean that you did not do it. We have a shooter who says that someone hired him to shoot at them and his description fits you. I can put you in a line up or you can just tell me right now that you did it"

"Fine I did hire someone to shoot at Eric but I told him just to shoot around him to scare him so I could get Calleigh back"

"Well you hired the worst shooter in Miami because not only did he not shoot around Eric but he shot Calleigh in the leg and she is in the ER."

"What, she got shot?"He asked totally and completely surprised.

"Yeah smart one that's what happens when you hire someone to shoot at people." He said finishing the interrogation.

Jake just looked down and Frank could see tears in his eyes. Then he nodded at an officer to take him away. Horatio goes to the morgue to tell Alexx what happened with Calleigh.

"Oh no I will go straight there" she said. Then Horatio goes and tells Natalia and Ryan what happened and they all meet at the hospital and see Eric in the waiting room pacing up and down the waiting room.

"How is she?" Ryan asked.

"They say that she has major internal bleeding but they are doing all they can" he says.

"Eric we caught the guys who did this and they will go away for a long time." Horatio said.

The doctor came out and told them they were able to stop the bleeding and that she would be fine. The whole team gives a sigh of relief.

"If you would like to go see her you may" the doctor told them.

They all go in to see her but she was still unconscious. Horatio told Eric to stay and if anything changed he would call him immediately. As the team is standing there watching her there comes a knock at the door. It was Stetler so Horatio opened the door and stepped out. He closed the door behind him.

"What is it Rick? One of my CSI's almost got killed today and I don't need any of your crap right now."

" I understand but as you know we have a strict policy about the personal relationships between colleagues. So Calleigh Duquesne will be transferred to nightshift next rotation"

"Rick Calleigh is lying in a hospital bed after nearly bleeding to death. I don't think that you should be coming around with your nonsense. I also don't find it necessary to transfer Calleigh to nightshift."

"Well we don't make exceptions for anyone I need to talk to both Calleigh and Eric right now." Then Stetler just walks into the hospital room and says "Alright I need a minute alone with Ms. Duquense and Mr. Delko."

"You can't do that she's unconscious and I never thought you could be more of a jerk but I guess I was wrong."Ryan said.

Just then Calleigh opened her eyes and grabbed Eric's hand with a pleading look on her face. "It's fine "Calleigh said in a weak voice.

"I'm just doing my job" he said. The team left the room.

"What do you want?" Eric said.

"Well all I need is to transfer Calleigh to nightshift but before I can make a decision I have to talk to you"

"And you could not have waited till after Calleigh was out of the hospital?"

"I'm a busy man let's just get on with this. All I have to do is ask you a few questions. Ok are you to seeing each other?"

" Yes we are."

" And for how long have u been going out "

"2 days."

"Well that's all I really needed to know. So next rotation Ms. Duquense will be transferred to nightshift." he said.

"Why don't you transfer me instead"

"No Eric its fine let me go you stay with the team." She objects.

"Alright I will inform Horatio that next rotation Ms. Duquense will be transferred to the nightshift. Have a nice day"

He walked out and went straight to Horatio and tells him

"Next rotation Calleigh Duquense will be transferred to nightshift."

"Rick you are a useless low life and breaking up my team will never change that. Calleigh is not transferring anywhere I am the head of dayshift and I also get a say in this and I do not think that their relationship will get in the way of their work if I ever feel it does I will let you know but for now Calleigh stays on days." Horatio informed him.

"Fine." He said. Horatio then walked into the room and told Eric and Calleigh that she is no longer going to be transferred.

"Thanks H. it really means a lot"

"No problem. I can't let my team get split apart. "He said and walked out the door.

Even though Jake had confessed Ryan looked into the banking records of the shooter to see if he had been wired the money he said he was going to get for shooting at Eric and Calleigh. But when Ryan looked into it he discovered he was never given the money. When Ryan learned this he called H.

"H the shooter never received any money. Someone's lying and we have to find out before they try again" he said slightly frazzled.

"Mr. Wolf you are exactly right" he responded.

"Ok, H what do you want me to do"

"Go back to interrogation 1 and watch Jake till I get there."

"Ok" he said.

Horatio called Frank and told him to bring the shooter into interrogation 2. When Horatio arrived Rick Johnson was sitting in front of him looking quite smug.

"You lied to me Rick no one paid you to shoot at my CSI's."

"You see we checked your bank records and you never received the money. So why don't you tell me why you shoot at my CSI's." Horatio continued.

"Ok, no one paid me to shoot them, that doesn't prove anything."

"Then why did you do it?"

"To prove a point."

"Fine, officer take him back to his cell." He said.

Back at the hospital Eric was napping in the chair next to Calleigh when the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Duquense you seem to have recovered and I don't see why I can't release you into qualified hands of your boyfriend."

"Thank – you so much. When's the earliest I can leave?" she asked.

"I can get working on the discharge papers and you can be home before dinner." "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to get them ready?"

"No of course not, I'll be right back with those. You might want to wake him up first though" he suggested looking at Eric.

"Of course, and thanks again doctor." She said. "No problem." He replied. "Eric" she said as she gently shakes him awake. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Calleigh's huge smile looking down at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Their discharging me, we can go home." She said in extreme delight. Eric's face lit up in understanding and he smiled.

"I hope you know you'll not be moving a finger till the doctor says you can go back to work and even then it will slim picking. Understand?" he said.

"I understand" she replied.

"Good" he said. Eric had started packing up the suitcase and Calleigh was getting herself ready although it was kind of hard with Eric hovering over her.

"Eric I can get myself ready." She said angrily.

"I know it's just I don't want to ever see you like this again. All hurt and broken it hurts me almost more than it hurts you." He said calmly but his eyes gave away his true emotions.

His eyes were a mixture of fear, concern, anger and love. She took his hand and put both hers around it looked up and Eric saw tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart are you ok? What happened did someone hurt you?"

"No, it's just no one has ever loved me as much as you do."

Instead of ruining the moment he wrapped his arms around her and held her all the while whispering "I love you" into her ear.

When she finally stopped crying she looked up at Eric and said "I love more than you will ever know or understand."

Then the doctor walked in and gave them the discharge papers. Calleigh signed them, handed them back to the doctor and started to stand up. Before she even got a foot on the ground Eric's hand was on her back slowly guiding her back into bed.

"Ms. Duquense you really shouldn't move just yet. You don't want to rip the stitches do you?"

"You heard the doctor don't move. I'm going to go get the car."

Calleigh was wheeled out of her room to the entrance of the hospital where Eric was waiting with his car. He scooped her out of the wheelchair and gently put her in the car. At the lab Horatio was looking forward to talking to Jake again. "

Jake why would you confess to a crime you didn't commit?"

"I wanted Calleigh to see how much I love her and I don't know, I was upset and missed her."

"You know there are many other ways to do that."

"I know."

"The one thing the best CSI can't even figure out is love, Jake remember that."

"Thanks for the advice H. Tell Calleigh and Eric I'm sorry for everything."

"Of course, now go home and get some rest." He commanded.

He called Natalia to tell her what happened and for here to make sure and tell Ryan. Horatio then made the forty-five minute drive to the Miami Dade county jail. He was shown into one of the conference rooms and waited. In a few minutes, Kyle walked in who is Horatio's son. They had an enjoyable time which made both father and son happier. They were finally home and it felt so much better than the hospital. Eric grabbed the suitcase and carried Calleigh into the house. He laid her down in the bed then went to make dinner. They had a quiet dinner in bed then Eric cleaned the dishes. That night bed they talked long into the night. They talked about everything from their childhoods to their feelings for each since they met.

"You that there was always something I wanted to do when I saw you."

"What's that"

"This" he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her till they were both fighting for breath.

Even after that he didn't let go and she didn't want him to. They feel asleep like that and when she woke up without him she thought it was a dream until he walked in with breakfast. He was the perfect man but she couldn't wait to be better so she could be the one to do everything for him so she could show him how much she loved him. Finally the doctor released her for work. The first day was hard but they kept getting easier and easier till it was back to the normal routine. Everything except the fact that Jake still wanted to kill Eric. About two months after the shooting Calleigh and Eric were in a dark corner whispering and kissing very discreetly when Jake turned the corner the moment Calleigh starts kissing Eric very passionately. Jake was still standing when they were finished and it took all of his self-control to not take out his gun and shoot Eric. So he hid in the shadows and they passed without noticing him.


	7. Big Desicion

**One Year Later**

It was May in Miami which made Stetler upset because not only were Calleigh and Eric still going out, but it was also spring fever the intense need to be outside and to clean. Stetler still wasn't happy about Eric and Calleigh so when he saw her in the hallway he stopped her.

"Ms. Duquense"

"The future Mrs. Delko" she said to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, Stetler I really need to get back to work." She said. Then she walked back to the lab.

"The future Mrs. Delko" Eric said.

"Oh, you heard that" she said instantly turning red as a tomato. Then she turned and walked out before Eric could say more. Before she got too far Eric had grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room.

"Will you go out with me tonight?"He asked very innocently.

"Of Course. Where are we going?" she asked.

"You can't know that but you can check your email and you'll get a hint." He said kissing her on the check.

"Pick you up at 7:00" he said jokingly.

She checked the clock and it was 4:30 and her shift had ended at 4:00. She ran into the locker room grabbed her stuff and almost sprinting to her car. She knew Eric would probably work late then come and pick her up so she had the house to herself. As soon as she walked through the front door she froze. The living room was filled with red and white roses. There was a path to the couch where she found a note it said _"All my love always" Eric_

She smiled at the note. She went over to the computer to check her email. The email said "go to the guest room. Then open the door and walk to the closet …" The email puzzled her but she decided to follow the instructions. So she printed the email and after contemplating whether following the instructions or not. She finally decided to follow the instructions. She walked to the guest bedroom not really sure what to expect. She just opened the closet. On one of the hangers there was another note. This one said" go upstairs and into the bedroom then open the closet door…" Getting very tired of this cat and mouse game she dutifully obeyed the note. She went upstairs and to the right which landed her in their bedroom. Then she went to the closet and opened it. As soon as she saw what was inside she almost fell backwards. It was a long black evening gown with crystal beading, a plunging backline and a medium plunging neckline.

With the dress there was a pair of black stilettos and another note this one said" _get beautiful __beautiful__ because I'm picking you up at 7_"she looked up at the clock and it read 5. She had time so she went downstairs and found every vase or container she could find and put the roses in them until every flower but one was left which she left on the counter. When she was done it was 5:45 and she was a bit pressed for time. First she took off all her make-up then redid it for night. Second, she curled her hair into long ringlets then shook it out so it wasn't too up-tight looking. Third, she put on the dress and shoes then added a small barrette to her hair. She figured the event was nice enough so she put on a diamond and pearl beaded necklace with the matching bracelet and earrings. Right at 7 she heard the door open so she grabbed her purse and walked slowly down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she froze and looked at Eric who was wearing a classic black tux with matching black dress shoes. He looked up and almost passed out.

"Calleigh you look absolutely beautiful "he said.

"Thank-you"

"These are for you" he said as he handed her pink roses.

"Eric what's going on please tell me?"

"Sorry not possible" he replied slightly laughing. He reached out to touch her hair but instead took her hand and pulled her to the car.

"Calleigh honey you have to put on the blindfold" he said as she suspiciously eyed the black cloth. He put it on her then tied it. You could see she didn't look happy, with her arms folded at her chest and her mouth set in a firm line.

"It's worth it I promise" he said still smiling. He reached and coaxed her hands out of their position so he could hold one.

"I don't understand the reason for such nice clothes, they're just going to end up on the floor anyway" she said bitterly.

"Good point, but still you look beautiful and that's the point"

"Well thank-you but, yah just tell me Eric please just tell me what's going on and let me take off this ridiculous blindfold."

"You can take the blindfold off because we're here. Wait I'll do it because you'll mess up your hair."

"Thanks you're a peach" She said in a sour tone.

"You might want to cut the attitude or you will not enjoy yourself." He warned.

She actually was enjoying herself but wasn't going to let Eric know that till they got inside. So as they walked in he immediately noticed the change in her. She was smiling and leaning into him like she was really in love. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at him with adoring eyes and smiled her most radiant smile. They were showed directly to their table, which was in a private room at the back of the restaurant. The table was set for two with a bunch of red roses as the center piece. Calleigh was absolutely thrilled but she also thought back to the comment she'd made earlier that day. They sat down and enjoyed a wonderful dinner. They talked about everything and anything but the more they talked the more Calleigh got suspicious. Eric seemed really nervous and jittery until they ordered desert and champagne. Then he got down on one knee in front of her. She finally got what all the fuss was about and her heart skipped a beat.

"Calleigh will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered almost immediately. He put the 2-carat princess cut diamond ring on her finger. They both stood up and she kissed him. Almost as if on cue the desert and champagne arrived. After the proposal they were both anxious to get home. So they quickly finished, then paid and left. When they got home Calleigh was at Eric before a second a passed. Kissing him not like before, it was urgent and hungry. Eric carried her up the stairs still kissing. As soon as they got upstairs their hands were everywhere unbuttoning, unzipping and pulling off different pieces of clothing. They eventually made it to the bed and they defiantly didn't get much sleep. The next morning they were both extremely tired. Eric had woken up before Calleigh but he didn't feel like moving, so he stayed contempt by staring at her. The way her hair caught the sun, the curve of her shoulder and her beautiful smile, he loved it all and wouldn't trade it for anything.


	8. Happily Ever After

Chapter 8

She woke up he kissed her then said" Good morning to the future Mrs. Delko" As he said this Calleigh started kissing him and it started all over again but this time he held her in his arms and whispered he loved her over and over again until her face was flushed completely from his compliments. Calleigh put on a deep red mini slip nightgown with black lace and a matching robe while Eric had just put on p.j. pants. They went to make breakfast but it quite awhile because they were flirting and playing around. When she didn't think he was looking he caught her looking at her ring and smiling to herself.

Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and started kissing her from her ear down her neck and around her chest. She turned around, and then started kissing him not wanting to wait so she quickly slipped out of her nightgown and threw it on the ground. Luckily the kitchen had blackout curtains and they were drawn. Instead of traveling back up the stairs they settled for the kitchen table. When they were done and had readjusted themselves the doorbell rang. Eric went to answer it because obviously he had more clothes on than she did. Natalia was at the door and he let her in when Calleigh came running from the kitchen.

"Hey Nat what's up" she asked.

"I just wanted to know how everything was" she said mysteriously.

"You mean this?" Calleigh said as she showed Natalia her left hand.

"I see you finally proposed after what seven years." She said teasingly but deep down she wanted to be Calleigh but she didn't let it show. Seeing how they were dressed and smelling the breakfast she left almost immediately after. But before she left Calleigh took her aside so they could talk.

"Nat you wouldn't tell anyone will you?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want me too" she said a bit confused.

"Thank- you "she said quite relieved.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"No it's just that I can't deal with Stetler who will ruin my happiness or with Jake. I see him in the halls and he looks so miserable. I don't have feelings for him but I couldn't cause him any more pain than I already have. I love Eric so much and I want to make him happy but I can't deal with any more of this crap. I think I'm going to quit and find another job."

"Calleigh listen to me. I can get rid of Stetler, trust me everyone will be a lot better off. Secondly, Jake can get over it, I know you don't have feelings for him and you just feel bad. Thirdly, everyone knows that you never do anything for yourself, you never take time off, you always cover for other people and you always do what's best for everyone else. Calleigh its time for you to put yourself first, marry Eric have kids and don't worry about what Stetler or anyone else says.

"She answered a bit winded from her speech. "You're right. Nat will you be my maid-of-honor?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, I'd be honored." She said as she wrapped her arms around Calleigh. No one could deny that they were as close as sisters. Calleigh was grateful for Natalia and the other way around.

"Could you not tell anyone just until Stetler's gone?" she asked.

"Of course, but don't worry he'll be gone soon, go enjoy Eric and before you go to work on Monday call me." She said leaving. She waved to Eric on the way out who had a puzzled but all over pleased look on his face. She guessed he'd been listening at the door and he probably had agreed with Natalia one hundred percent. Before she left the room she wiped away the tears she had shed. She knew Natalia was right she had to do something for herself. So she walked into the kitchen and made breakfast with the man she loved. He noticed the change in her immediately she was stronger and lifted her head up more, but she was still the same Calleigh. It was sunny outside and she wanted to go out. Changing out of lingerie she put on a white eyelet sundress with strappy sandals and a light yellow cardigan. Eric had on khaki's and a yellow and white striped button-up shirt. Calleigh had packed a picnic basket and a blanket. Then they set off Calleigh was in a great mood and Eric was just content watching her. They walked to the park and set up the picnic right by the ocean. Eric laid down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. Calleigh walked over and then proceeded to lay down next to him with her head on his chest.

"Eric can we get married next month?" she asked.

"Sure. Why so soon?"

" I want to be Mrs. Delko" she said quietly. He looked at her then leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled apart he had a huge smile on his face.

"We can get married as soon as you want. Today, next week, next year whatever makes you happy." He said. This time it was her turn to kiss him. When they both pulled away they lay there for awhile. She looked at her watch and seeing what time it was jumped slightly.

"What?"

"We're going to be late to meet your family at the restaurant" she said as she began to pick everything up. Seeing her distress he helped her with everything then picked her up and proceeded to carry her home.

"Eric what are you doing?"


	9. Brunch

Chapter 9

"I'm carrying my fiancé home." He answered honestly. 

"But you're carrying me." She said.

He just laughed and walked towards home. Calleigh was flustered about why Eric was carrying her but she decided to enjoy it so she snuggled her head into his chest. 

"You make a good pillow you know" she said with a laugh.

"Thanks" he said sarcastically. They had just reached their house and Eric had an idea. 

"That was mean and I might have to punish you for it." He said giving her a sexy smile. 

"What?" she asked surprised. 

Instead of continuing he just kissed her and she kissed him back. He dropped the picnic basket on the floor and started towards the stairs. As Eric mounted the stairs Calleigh pulled him into a mind numbing kiss that stopped him in his tracks. She licked his bottom lip as he tilted his head for better access before his tongue darted out and slipped between her lips. He pressed her up against the wall and her hands automatically hooked behind his head. His hands attached themselves to her hips but didn't stay there long. His hands traveled along her sides and under her dress. He remembered their original goal of getting to the bedroom but then decided on a far closer place. He pulled her towards the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen he pressed her up against the counter. Her hands traveled under his shirt and across his well defined stomach muscles marveling how they contracted at her touch. She skillfully removed his shirt. His hands tugged at the bottom of her dress and she lifted her arms in to help him. She tugged at his belt and pulled it off. He reached around her to unhook her bra his mouth never leaving hers. She moaned into his mouth as her bra came off. He started kissing down her jaw and her neck. He reached her breasts and took one in his mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he continued his migrations down her stomach until he reached the waist of her 

panties. Before he could continue she was pulling him back up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She turned her head and began to nibble at his ear. He let out a groan as she began sucking on the sensitive spot just below his ear. She started to unbuckle his pants and pulled them off. 

"God Calleigh I want you now." She just shook her head yes. He maneuvered her skillfully onto the floor and made quick work of panties. She did the same with his boxers. He moved over her then and kissed her hard as he slipped inside her perfectly with a strong thrust. She arched her body against him, head thrown back, groaning at the sheer pleasure of having him inside her. He began a slow, easy rhythm moving out then thrusting back in. He knew she was coming when he felt her contract. She suddenly went taut as she yelled out his name and then collapsed against the floor. Eric followed closely after then rolled off her onto the floor. They were both panting and having a hard time catching their breath. 

"So much for brunch with your parents." She said and he just laughed. 

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter

R&R


	10. Wedding Day

i know it took me forever to update. But it's finally done

Chapter 10

**Three Months Later**

It was a beautiful day in Miami. A perfect day for a wedding. Natalia looks in the mirror at Calleigh, then outside. Everything looks perfect. The aisle was laid in black with white chairs flanking either side. At the head of aisle there was a white lattice kissing gate. It was covered in white roses and baby's breath. At each end of the four corners there were balls of white roses in large glass vases. She nods satisfied that everything's in order. She looks in the mirror and fixed her black dress. Natalia was a bit worried that the black and white theme won't work but it all looked absolutely beautiful. Calleigh looked up at her and seeing Natalia smile and nod, breathes a sigh of relief.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**Eric's Pov**.

She looked so beautiful walking towards me. How did I get so lucky? I think as  
I watch my bride walk towards me. I can't believe I'm actually going to marry her. My best friend. I can't help but remember how I told her I loved her. I smile unconsciously. God, I'm so nervous. She almost here. She looks so calm. I can't help that I love her more than anything in the world.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**Calleigh POV**

God, I'm a bundle of nerves. I can't believe I'm doing this. I think to myself. I look up at Eric. He looks really good, I mean really good. But you know she always does to me. I'm trying so hard not to remember the first time I told him I loved him. I was absolutely mental that day. Although it was one of the happiest in my life it was also the worse. I didn't want to bring up the painful memories it caused. God I'm almost there. I can't believe this, I'm actually marrying my best friend. He looks so calm and I'm so nervous.

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**3rd Person POV.**

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Although Eric and Calleigh were both equally nervous they didn't let it show. When the priest finally declared them husband and wife, both bride and groom let out a sigh of relief as a cheer went up in the crowd. Walking done the aisle towards their new lives together with huge smiles on their faces.

i hope you liked it. Reveiws are appreciated


End file.
